ojamajowitchlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Ojamajo Doremi (First Season)
Ojamajo Doremi 'is the first season of the series with the same name. Episodes 'List of Ojamajo Doremi Season One Episodes ' The series lasted from February 1999 and lasted until January 2000 for a total of 51 episodes. Summary The series was divided by two main arcs; one focusing on the group forming and dealing with a witch after the shop, while the second dealt with a rival, elite apprentice witch. The first few episodes focus on Doremi, an unlucky girl who accidentally stumbles across Majo Rika, the weird older woman who runs a magic shop in town. After she outs her as a witch Doremi is able to live out her wildest dreams as she is forced to become an apprentice in order to return Majorika to normal. Eventually her friends Hazuki Fujiwara and Aiko Senoo discover that Doremi was an apprentice and with no other choice they are forced to become apprentice too. As witch apprentices, the girls work and train to pass the witch apprentice tests with the goal of recieving their own Crystal Balls and and become full fledged witches with enough magic power to return Majorika to normal. witch-status. Over time the girls magic improves and they gain new porons, their adorable companion Yousei, and the ever-powerful Magical Stage. Over time a rival witch, Majo Ruka shows up to steal away the shop that she claims should have been hers. In this time, Doremi's sister, Pop happens to become smitten with Majorika and assuming her to be a doll, often takes any chance that she can to take her or play with her. At first the girls struggle to watch over both the shop and Majorika, and lose it until they are strong enough to take down Majoruka and rid of her. But it is in this time they accidentally return as Pop comes in search of Majorika and she discovers that they are apprentice witch. In order to keep the secret, they decide to make her an apprentice too. It was around this time when Oyajide showed up. As he was cursed to spend his life inside the Pureleine computer until all of the cursed cards were returned, he joins the ojamajo to help them locate every card. Eventually when everything seems to calm down and the girls have really upgraded their skills, a new girl shows up one day at their school. The famous chidol (child idol) known as Onpu Segawa. At first she befriends the ojamajo and shortly after reveals herself to be a threat to them as a rival witch apprentice who works under Makoruka. The girls continue their normal activities and on occasion try to stop Onpu from her repeated uses of forbidden magic. She slowly becomes nicer to them and even relies on the bad magic less; showing her change of heart by using it a final time to save them from the same fate Majorika and Majoruka suffered after everyone realizes they are witches. At first Onpu seems to be fine until she slips into a coma shortly after and is taken to the hospital. Pop reveals that she saw the charm begin to rot away and break, and because of that Onpu now must pay the price for casting forbidden magic and sleep for one-hundred years. But the girls decide they don't want to let her suffer like this and confront the Witch Queen; who offers them one chance to cast magic and wake her up. But if they do and it works or fails they must give up being witch and go back to normal little girls... 'Magic Items As apprentice the girls are given devices that help them transform into witches or gain their wands; these being the Tap and Pollon. To fuel these however, they must collect Magic Spheres, which are also used as the witch worlds currency. Once the girls became level 6 apprentice they gained an upgraded Pollon that is made by combining their current wand with a cherished musical instrument. These were used to defeat Majoruka and drive her away. Eventually the Cursed Cards were revealed to them, along with the Pureleine computer; which they recieved for being pure-hearted girls who always resisted temptation to act greedily. 'Apprentice Uniform' In comparison to the rest of the series, the apprentice uniforms start out very simple: A plain dress with leaf shaped skirt and sleeves. Their gloves and boots were very plain and colored darker then their dress and hat, and gained a chain of rainbow beads on each wrist to match the spherical orb-earrings. The tap is worn on the apprentices chest. Onpu's uniform was the same, but on the ring on her hat was a smaller ring for her ponytail to stick out. She also held her magic charm on her bracelet. 'Maho-Do' The maho-do began life as a magical charm store; ranging from necklaces, rings, to even figurines, keychains, plates and other accessories. A hidden hallway lies behind the door, with many doors. One that leads to a restroom and one to the kitchen. A magical door lays in the very back, and depending on the time of day it will either be the Back Yard, or it will be the portal to the witch world. The girls would make charms made of clay and due to their apprentice-level work, it was only said that the charms would ever rarely work. It is explained that all the girls can really do is hope or wish that the spell on the charm will work, but it is never guaranteed. While Aiko and Hazuki were able to make wonderful, cute charms, Doremi struggled greatly and rarely sold anything. Trivia *''Originally this series was to be a single season, which was why it ended the way it did. But because of it's massive popularity, Sharp and the other seasons followed afterwards. '' *''Four episodes began with the title "I want". '' Gallery Ojamajo.png Manga.png|A manga based on season 1 Maho-do.png Big mouth.png Hazuki and Aiko panic 2.png|The comedic expressions during season 1 CD.png|A CD from this season! Doremi henshin pose.png|first transformation! Doremi.png|the opening screen to an episode this season s1e7titlescreen.png|A title screen during season 1 Category:Series Category:Season 1